There's a Fine, Fine Line
by xWiCkEdxGhOsTx
Summary: Fiyero has just broken up with Glinda and left with Elphaba. Instead of I'm not that girl reprise, Glinda realizes that There's a Fine Fine Line. Avenue Q songfic oneshot


A/N: okay, sorry it took so long for me to post this but the site said "Request Timeout"...whatever that means. Anyway, i don't know if any of you guys know anything from Avenue Q, but its really good (not that I recomend it to anyone under 13) ifyou can, try listening to this song if you can get your hands on a CD. I love this song so... here it is. (Read and review please!)

* * *

Glinda stood there dumbfounded. What had he just said? Did Fiyero just say that he was leaving her? For _Elphaba_!

"You mean…the two of you…behind my back…" Glinda turned away in disgust. She didn't want to see, nor talk to, either Elphaba or Fiyero.

"No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!" Elphaba said quickly. _Too quickly,_ thought Glinda.

Fiyero spoke then, noticing the girls hostility toward each other. "Actually, it was...but it wasn't...Elphaba, let's go... let's go!"

Elphaba looked at Glinda for a moment before she turned to Fiyero. The two ran off without a second glance.

By now, Glinda had tears in her eyes. They were streaming down her face, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"Fine, go!" She yelled after the two, "You deserve each other…"

To say she was devastated would be an understatement, to say the least. She had been _engaged_ to the man, for Oz's sake! But between all the tears of anger and disappointment, Glinda felt a stabbing pain. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her to death.

_You knew this would happen. You saw the look in Fiyero's eyes when those people were talking about her. You knew he loved her from that day at the Ozdust ball…_

Glinda had cried herself dry. She sat in her room with a distant look in her eyes. She began to sing, "There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend. There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; and you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. There's a fine, fine line between love… and a waste of time."

Glinda got up from her chair and walked over to her window. A window she had asked specifically for the builders of her mansion to put in. This window was special because it was the only one in her entire mansion that faced the Western sky. Glinda would usually spend hours looking out her window, waiting for Elphaba to return. Now, she closed the big pink curtains around it and walked back over to her chair, though she didn't sit down. She was too restless to sit still just then. Instead she took out a big pink book with a heart on the cover. She opened it and saw tons of pictures of her and Fiyero together. Some of them were from school, and some were from their engagement party. She started crying just looking at them.  
"There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; and there's a fine, fine line between 'You're wonderful' and 'Goodbye.' I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime, but there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of your time…"

Glinda's vision was getting worse and worse. She slammed the book closed and threw it on her bed.

"And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore. I don't think that you even know what you're looking for. For my own sanity, I've got to close the door and walk away... Oh..."

She gave way to her tears and let them pour and making her make-up run down her cheeks.  
"There's a fine, fine line between together and not. And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got. You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime... There's a fine, fine line between love…" she walked over to her window again. This time slower, making sure she didn't walk into anything, considering she was temporarily visually impaired due to her tears. She opened her curtain slightly and looked out. She saw something in the distance. She knew what it was too, no matter how much she tried to deny it. It was Elphaba, And Fiyero. Together.  
"And a waste of time."


End file.
